GM Impersonation Hack
The GM Impersonation Hack is a spin-off of the original Rank Hack. Overview There are multiple instances of this hack that "allow" players to imitate GMs in one way or another. Yet each hack has its flaws, and as convincing as they may be, it shouldn't be hard to root out a fake GM. It's often safe to trust your gut in a situation involving a fake GM; because a real GM shouldn't arouse any suspicion in the first place. Types of GM Hacks There have been quite a number of GM Impersonation Hacks recently, so it's best to stay on your guard at all times. #'GM Rank Hack' One of the more recent exploits is a "cover rank" (a rank which hides your true rank) which allows players to go around masquarading as GMs with the GM symbol as their "rank". This can be very convincing when players often depend on seeing that symbol to decide whether or not a person is a hacker. But as with a real GM, this so-called "GM Rank" is only cosmetic. Everything else about the hacker will remain EXACTLY the same (such as their rank, high KD/killstreaks, multiple accolades, gameplay, and behavior) as they normally would. Since this type of hack has become more rampant, the REAL GMs have resorted to automatically ranking up to Major as this is another seemingly golden rank. #'GM Title Hack' Another spin-off of this hack allows you to insert a title (such as "Admin" or "GM") before their names. These people are FAKES. A ''real ''GM would have "GM" as part of their name (such as GM_Libra instead of GMLibra ). Only a REAL GM can have the letters GM in their name. 'Reminder' Remember, if the player doesn't belong to the Nexon Covert Ops (or Kalika's Legion), if their text isn't gold when they type; if they kick people, if they can be kicked, or if they rage, hackusate, or hack; you should be able to determine that that person is a FAKE GM. How to tell a Fake GM from a real one Most people would automatically think that a player is truly a GM simply because of the rank they have. This is very far from the truth, as just having a rank doesn't mean anything. Here are some things that distinguish fake GMs from the real ones: *''GM's will always have their name the trademark "GM" in their names, such as GM'_Crash. **There are no spaces, underscores, or dashes '''between the G and M. Names such as G-M_Edward or G_M-Edward, or any other name without the letters GM in it are fakes. **A legitimate GM may have either an underscore or a dash between the letters "GM" and their name (such as GM-Cat or GM_Cat). As long as the GM is there, they should be fine (disputable). **It is also NOT a special title that appears before their name (for example, GMiLovePie would be a fake). While it may seem convincing at first, the hacker's behavior will often prove them otherwise. **If the so-called "GM" has any of these traits, then that person is a FAKE. Report and kick these people as soon as possible. *''Most GMs are part of a special clan, either the Nexon Covert Ops or Kalika's Legion.'' **If they are clanless, or are in ANY CLAN OTHER THAN THE ABOVE TWO, they are GM impersonators. Once again, please report/kick them. *''GMs will NEVER swear, curse, or harass another player'' ** A real GM is rarely authorised to communicate with players ** A real GM usually does not accept whispers, nor will reply to them. ** A real GM usually does not accept friend requests, or communicate with you through the in-game messenger. ** A real GM would not go "flaunting" that he/she is a GM. ** GMs will never accuse another player of being a hacker. ** They will not kick anyone, unless in the lobby, where they kick everyone from the room. ** They will NEVER tell you that you are banned. ** They will never ask for items or stuff, especially if they say it's a test or to prevent you from being banned. A real GM has almost-unlimited NX; they don't NEED your personal items. ** And a real GM would NEVER EVER ask for your account information (even regarding tickets). ** If a GM does any of these things, they are a FAKE. *''Real GMs do not go enforcing rules that benefit them or any other particular group of people.'' **They will not allow exploits such as "No Gates" (Fireteam) in their games. **They will not allow Glitching/Hacking in their games. **They will not forbid any specifications, such as "Turrets Only," "Specs Only," or ordering you to do something under a threat.. **A real GM would never make you do ANYTHING. **If someone with a GM rank starts to threaten you or force people to do stuff, they are FAKE. *''GMs do not have ANY abilities that can enhance their performance. They have the EXACT same abilities as normal players.'' **So if a "GM" has more than 100 HP... **...can go through walls... **...or begins to OPK, then... **They are FAKE. *''No real GM can alter the course of a round and turn the tide of a game by no-clipping through the map, going invisible, etc.'' **Report and kick them immediately. *''A real GM is automatically an Elite Moderator.'' **Therefore, real GMs do not require the Super Elite Moderator or standard Elite Moderator item to kick. **So if someone hosting such a room says that they are a GM, that person is a FAKE. *''A GMs true rank is NOT visible to anyone.'' **A real GM would DEFINITELY NOT be a low-ranking player; such as a Trainee, Recruit, or Private. **While a player may have the GM icon in-game, they may have a different rank symbol (such as Trainee) when your crosshair is on them, or when you look at their character information. These are FAKES. **Nor will they show up on the website rankings. A REAL GM wouldn't be so obvious. They aren't supposed to exist anywhere on the website. **Once again, report these people. *''If you happen to get kicked by a REAL GM, it would say "Kicked by GM"; not the usual "Kicked by Elite Moderator." '' **Keep that in mind. *''A real GM's name is always in a golden colour, along with their chat.'' **If neither of these things are golden (or only their name, but not their text), then the person is a fake. GMs would not have a name or text of any other color. *''For the most part, players cannot add a GM to their Messenger/Friends List.'' **If the supposed GM's name has the option to be right-clicked and added as a friend, then that person is most likely a FAKE. If you see any of these traits on a player that is impersonating a GM, please report them using the in-game reporting system. Remember to make sure that they're really a fake GM by checking to see if they break more than one of these rules. Reporting Hackers Every hacker should be reported, however make sure you are 100% sure that he/she is hacking before reporting. Helping a hacker or benefiting from a hacker is against Nexon's Terms of Service and is one way to get suspended and possibly banned from the game. Trivia *As opposed to real GMs, the other various Nexon Staff members are usually CMs ('C'ommunity 'M'anagers) or other special guests. Former CMs such as Kalika and Khali did not necessarily adhere to the limitations of a GM (ex. the real Kalika would use the Super Elite Moderator system instead of the standard version), though they followed the standard ranking system like most players. Category:Hacks Category:Exploits